Chance's Beauty
by FieryFafar
Summary: A random pile of rival's confessions.


_1. Green_

Hey, thanks for being my buddy. I mean yeah we used to be best friends since we were kids and I did…kinda…ditch you when I was interested in Pokémon… But come on we both know deep inside I really miss our friendship! When I realized that you were interested in them as well, honestly I was really happy. Coz that means I get to battle against you and meet you during our journeys. Yeah, yeah, I know I was kinda of a dick to you back then. But come on, you know I'm…You know that's just me being friendly towards you.

And honestly, I'm really thankful that you still care about our friendship as much as I do now…

_2. Wally_

You know, every time I see your face, it gives me this kind of uplifting spirit. I still can't believe that a wonderful person like you is my friend. I'm sorry if I get to your nerves or if I drag you down with my weak health. And yet, you never showed any signs of disgust or pity just like other people. You treat me like a normal human being. You treat me like any normal person that's capable of so many things. You treat me like a friend. And because of that, I was able to overcome my health and achieve my dream.

You are my inspiration and my motivation. And for that, thank you so much.

_3. Jun_

Hey, bud, did I ever tell you that you are my bestest friend in the world? Did I ever tell you that I'm so grateful to have a friend like you? Did I ever tell you that you're always patient with me even when I lose my shit? Did I ever tell you that even when other people ditched me coz I'm so hasty and immature, in the end it'll be you who will stay by my side no questions ask? Did I ever tell you that you mean a lot to me, even if I didn't to you? Did I ever tell you that you're just perfect?

Coz if I haven't, then you are.

_4. Cheren_

I always thought that strength was the key to everything. I always thought that in order to achieve success, I need power to do so. But guess I thought wrong. Strength and power does not suffice. I need more than just brute force. I need love and friendship, and the belief I hold for my Pokémon and friends. And believe it or not, I learned all of that from you. Heh, you're unpredictable, you know that? One couldn't believe that a simple person like you could hold so many possibilities to a bright future.

But then again, that's why I admire you so much.

_5. Bianca_

I…kind of have a confession. You see, I'm not the Bianca I am now today. I was once a frail, scared little girl. I never go out to play and I never stray away from my parents. I was a bit shy and so, so, so scared of making new friends. Then you suddenly moved to the neighbourhood. You looked so lively and excited when I first saw you, I actually laughed for no reason. You wore this super bright smile when you introduced yourself and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel scared. I felt safe. I felt happy. I felt…confident. Because of you, I found a reason for me to seek myself.

Oh don't look at me like that I'm already embarrassed thinking about it!

_6. Hyu_

Hey, um, hear me out for a while, okay? Well, here goes nothing. Thanks for being there for me. Thanks for being my best buddy. Thanks for being my partner. Thanks for being my strength. Thanks for being my side when I need you. Thanks for cheering me up when I'm down. Thanks for cooling me down when I'm angry. Thanks for being supportive when I lose all confidence in myself. Thanks for understanding when others weren't. Thanks for sticking with me when I'm not perfect. I just…well…I don't know what I'll do without you.

I know this is stupid and cliché. But you can say that…I pretty much can't live without you.

_7. N_

I had no human friends. I was taught that all humans are bad. I was given the grim perspective that humans are monsters in disguise, torturing poor Pokémon to their foul amusement. I hated humans. I sound like a hypocrite for stating such a thing, but I really did hold a grudge for my own kind.

But then, all changed when I met you.

You broke my solid, sturdy perspective. You helped me see a whole new world, filled with hopes and dreams. You made me realize that not everything should be set in black and white. Sometimes, grey is good. Sometimes, accepting is better than neglecting. You made me realize the truth in my idealistic ways.

You gave me a reason to love humans; to love myself.

_8. Silver_

Hey. Sup. I…uh…I have something to tell you. Don't look at me like that sheesh! Look I just have a few words to say to you! Just, stop staring!

Okay. Well…um…all I wanted to say was…t-thank you…

Thanks…for you know…showing me that I should believe in my Pokémon more. If it wasn't for you, I would still be lost and weak. I mean, yeah I know it's kinda stupid and ironic considering I saw you as a helpless person before. But guess I was wrong. You're strong. You're smart. You believe in your Pokémon. You…you actually love them; something that I gave up years ago. You made me realize that maybe…maybe there is such a thing as second chances.

You're still annoying. Oh hell Arceus yes you damn are. And I'm still holding my promise to kick your ass and be the best! But, well…at the same time, you're also someone that I…admire…so…

F-fuck stop grinning at me dammit!

_9. Red_

Red gave you a thumbs-up. He gave you a thumbs-up for being a great and cool friend. Thanks for being his great and cool friend. You make him happy. He is now happy like he was before when he first started his journey.

Thanks great and cool friend.

_**END.**_


End file.
